Ghost Rider, an X-Man?
by batman100
Summary: The X-Crew get a big surprise when the flaming biker visits to join their crew. It's pretty hard not to say no to a skeleton with a burning head


**Ghost Rider, an X-Man by Batman100**

**The disclaimer saying I have no property rights over X-Men: Evolution or Ghost Rider has been reduced to charcoal brimstone. Guess GR did that. Kinda wondered how it would look like if Ghost Rider joined the X-Men. Well, here it is and enjoy! Please let me know what you like about it**

"Who's making that loud noise out in the yard?! I can barely do my guitar practice with all this racket!" Lance groaned, heading out toward the driveway, only to shirk away in horror when he saw **who** was on the motorcycle. A six-foot-tall humanoid skeleton with burning orange eyes, burning fire for hair, a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and gauntlets, and a long, metallic chain whip wrapped around his shoulder. Lance had a good idea who this stranger was.

"G-g-g Ghost Rider? Is-is that you?" Lance shivered fearfully, touching his jacket, only for him to roar horrifically. Lance then screamed like a little girl and ran into the mansion, and unintentionally, knocked over Jean who was coming from the kitchen

"What in the? Lance, what has gotten into you? And what was the screaming about?" Jean groaned, pulling herself up as Lance babbled nonsense

"Skeleton, flames, bike, spiked jacket, roar, flame, burn, boom boom, ghost rider" Lance gibbered.

"WHAT?! Have you been drinking out of Logan's Marlboro again or did you…" Jean paused as Ghost Rider was calmly standing behind her, breathing smoke from his teeth

"He's behind me isn't he?" Jean whimpered. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Ghost Rider growled in a gravelly voice. She then turned real slowly to come into eye contact with the flaming biker, only to see the reflection of his fiery head in her eyes

"Uh, Jean? You ok? That guy's starting to creep me out. And… OH MY GOD!" Lance squawked horrified when he saw Jean passionately kissing Ghost Rider. Lance couldn't take it anymore. Shrieking like mad, he ran up the stairs, barged into Scott's room and clumsily toppled on top of Scott and a snoozing Emma, who got up in mid-snore.

"Lance! What the hell are you doing?! I was taking my afternoon beauty nap!" Emma yawned, stretching her arms as Scott grabbed Lance by his shirt collar

"You have five seconds to tell me what's going on before I blast you out the window in your underwear." Scott hissed as Lance's eyes went wide as he smelled the scent of brimstone

"Really Scott, there's no need for…" Emma stopped when she saw who was conveniently standing in the doorway

"Hey Scott, long time no see, huh?" Ghost Rider replied as Scott turned his head to see his visitor. He got up, and shook his hand "Good to see you, GR old buddy. How was San Antonio?"

"Wait a minute… You **know** this creature?!" Lance gasped in amazement "Ghost Rider and I worked together as partners during the Genosha Civil War. He's one hell of a crack shot and can crack a pretty lean whip."

"So, what brings a good Samaritan like you to our humble abode?" Jean asked seductively, rubbing his shoulder as Ghost Rider lit a cigar

"How thoughtful of you to ask. Well, ever since I finished my term in the Texas Ranger front, I thought about comin' here and being a part of the team." Ghost Rider explained as Scott's eyes went wide with amazement

"You don't mean…" Scott asked excitedly

"Oh I mean." Ghost Rider replied, hinting his eyebrows

"You want to become an X-Man?! Well, why didn't you say so" Emma laughed joyfully, handing him an X-Belt. "Congratulations, Ghost Rider. Welcome to the family" as the rest of the X-Gang applauded in joy

"Um, does this mean I can drive your motorcycle?" Kitty asked, only for Ghost Rider to face her intently

"Don't push your luck kid. That motorcycle is one hell of a mean mistress. And full of hellpower fuel." Ghost Rider replied, then giving her a 'just kidding' grin

"Wow, I cant believe this! We have the best bounty hunter in our house, part of our team! This is gonna be awesome!" Bobby ranted excitedly, as Warren eyed Ghost Rider suspiciously

"I dunno, Bobby. Don't you think it may seem a little weird for a talking, walking, burning skeleton to be living here with **us?** Don't you forget he's not the **only** fire-centric guy here" Warren reminded

"Who else could possibly have an obsession for fire?" Bobby foolishly asked, as a loud explosion occurred in the upper east wing followed by loud maniacal laughter. "Oh, **now** I get it."

"One of these days, we have **got** to build a fireproof room for that nutcase. Or else he'd may as well burn the bloody house down." Warren grunted as Pyro then popped up out of nowhere, flamethrower aimed at the roof, only for Ghost Rider's whip to grab hold of the hose, and with a yank, snagged both Pyro and the device into Ghost Rider's gloved hand

"Listen well and listen good, son; Try to make a large fire ruckus around here, you'll answer to **me**. Capiche?" Ghost Rider hissed, his eyes burning as Pyro then nodded

"Whoa… That's some awesome powers you got there, mate! Hey maybe you're a mutant-Oof!" Pyro gasped as Victor rapidly covered his mouth

"Now didn't I warn you what would happen if I heard that word come outta your mouth again?" Victor snarled as Pyro squeaked "That was from ColdFusion 180's stories! Back when we were Acolytes!"

"Stow it with that nonsense! We rebelled against old bucket head remember?" Victor groaned, dropping Pyro before shaking Ghost Rider's hand. "Good to meet you; I've heard quite the tales of your travels. Heck, I still have that photo of you butt-whooping that Mephisto fella!"

"Yeah; he didn't see **that** coming a mile wide. Now he knows better than to mess with a bounty hunter." Ghost Rider chuckled

"Like I say, you mess with fire…" Scott started before Ghost Rider cut him off

"Uh, please don't do that. It's a bit embarrassing." Ghost Rider sheepishly replied. Scott nodded understandingly and then got two ginger ales out of the fridge. "X-Men, a toast! To Ghost Rider!"

"To Ghost Rider!" the X-Men cheered, clinking glasses

"And let the bad mutants out there watch out; there's a **new** X-Man in town and here to stay!" Ghost Rider exclaimed proudly, cracking his whip, leaving a small trail of flame on the linoleum

"Uh, should I clean that up for ya, Jeanie?" Ghost Rider sheepishly asked. "Aw, forget it, hot stuff. I like it just the way it is." Jean lovingly answered as both of them kissed. Scott couldn't help but smile as Ghost Rider's flaming hair turned orange-blue. Yep, things at the X-Mansion will never be the same again.


End file.
